


The Mermaid and The Prince

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Tusk/Amu - Fandom, YamatoxSela
Genre: F/M, TuskxAmu, YamatoxSela - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: Yamato is a Prince who wants to escape his arranged marriages. Sera, is a Mermaid Princess from a Kingdom under the sea. She falls in love with him the moment she sees him. The problem is their type of relationship is forbidden. What is she willing to risk for her chance to be with him? Even making a deal with a the Great Sea Witch for a chance to be human. Amu/Tusk later in story.





	1. A Start For Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Disney, since this is inspired by The Little Mermaid and TOEI. Except any character I made up for this story.

A ship had set sail from the palace; it was to celebrate a very important day in the kingdom. There was only one person not excited about it. Prince Yamato stared at the sea; he just wishes everyone didn't have to make a big deal about his birthday. It meant him choosing a bride, and there was no girl in the kingdom that he has met that was suitable for him.  
"Yamato, shouldn't you be off celebrating with the others? "Mario asked Yamato; for once he wasn't dressed as some animal costume. It usually embarrassed him.  
"I am just fine. I'll be there in a few minutes" Yamato assured him.  
"You seemed depressed. It's about this arranged marriage, isn't it?"  
"You know?!" Yamato replies as he looked at him wide-eyed.  
"Well that Princess Rika seemed like a nice girl but the fact she's the twelfth girl you have turned down. The whole kingdom is considered, I am considered. We just want to settled down with we feel is the right girl."  
"Well, what can I say? I just don't want to settle down with any girl." Yamato confesses. "I am sure there is someone out there for me. For now the whole kingdom will have to wait. Perhaps I will travel a bit. Explore parts of the sea, I am sure they're things I never seen before . . ."  
"I nearly forgot. We prepared you're birthday present. In all honest, I thought it would be a belated wedding present." Mario admits.  
"Why don't you give up already?" Yamato bellows. As Mario pulls off the large cloth to reveal a statue of his likeness, Yamato wasn't fond of it but he put on a smile. He didn't want to seem like he didn't appreciate it. After all it was a gift.  
"A statue . . . in my likeness. That's really thoughtful."  
"Do you really like it or you're just saying you do?" Mario questioned, not convinced.  
"No, I like it . . ." Yamato he told him. This time more assertively. He didn't want to hurt Mario's feelings. After all he looked after him since he was young.  
"I know, you're not being honest your highness." Mario tells him.  
"Believe what you will."  
"Did you ever here the story about the Mer-People?" Mario asked him, in his attempt to change the subject.  
"Mer-People? I thought you like studying animals, Mario?"  
"Mer-People, are like animals. Of course, it's only a legend. No one as actually has seen them."  
So this is just something you're making up." Yamato tells him. He wasn't convinced though he was interested. He just didn't want to show it.  
"I would love to study one. If the existed of course especially the grand ruler King Samu. It's been said he rules the Kingdom of Neptune with a firm-hand and a kind heart."  
"You're not just saying this is a metaphor when I become King, right?" Yamato questions to Mario but they were interrupted as they turn around to see a large net of fish being pulled up from the ship.  
"That's is quite a load your pulling up there."  
"Well, we need to stock up. This is going to last the kingdom a good while . . ." As they finish pulling the net up, they fail to notice a few fish falling out of the net. As one fish dropped to the water as it swam away deep into the depths of the ocean floor. Revealing a kingdom on the ocean floor as Merfolk gathered around inside the palace. Music could be heard as everyone began dancing. Mermaid's had long clear skirts over their tail fins, each in a different color and the men had bow ties around their neck.

"King Samu!" A young merman swam over to the King. King Samu had stroke his long bread as he notioned for him to come closer.  
"Where is your daughter, Princess Sera? I can't wait to meet her. "  
She will be here. I assure you." King Samu tells him, "She should be with her nanny right now as a matter of fact."  
"Nanny? At her age."  
"Well, I want someone watching her at all times. My daughter has a love for adventure. She tends to wander off, dragging that friend of hers along too. I just afraid she will do something so reckless like go to the surface. I couldn't even imagine what a human could do . . ." Sera was his only daughter and his second child. So you can only imagine on why he would be so overprotective of her.  
"Yes, I understand. Humans can be absolute monster, especially after what happened to the Queen."  
"Thank you, Aamu. You're very thoughtful and consider it. I know you'll be a fine match for my daughter."  
"I am sure; she will be thrilled with the arrangement."  
"Ah there is Rimi now." King Samu points out, Rimi appeared to be speaking to herself, more as if she were rehearsing. She looked very nervous as she approached the King.  
"You're Majesty." Rimi bowed her head as she appeared in front of King Samu. Samu looked considered as Sera, even that friend of hers didn't follow along behind them.  
"Rimi, where's Sera?"  
"The princess? Is that whom, you're referring too?" Rimi responds nervously.  
"Where is she?"  
"She's . . . gone!" Rimi slowly admits . . . closing his eyes.  
"WHAT DO MEAN SHE'S GONE?! SERA!"

Sera and Amu meanwhile wanted to see what was inside a sunken ship that was recently discovered. Sera had dark blue shell top with an aqua fin, and Amu had pink shells with a white fin, she also had a white water flower on the side of her hair.  
"Did you hear that?" Amu questions as she looks around, believing someone already found them.  
"I didn't hear anything. You must be imagining things." Sera assured her friend, knowing how worried she gets when they do things like this. Sera actually did hear it. She knew her Father was angry at her. This was so common; it didn't even affect her anymore.  
"Sera, this only takes like five minutes right?"Amu asks out of considered. She knew they could be in deep trouble if they find out. "Then back to the party especially before your father finds out. Plus I want get all the good stuff at the buffet before it's taken." She pouts.  
"Amu, you worry too much. We'll be in and out, no one will know. Besides you of all people should be excited to see what human stuff they have down here. You're so knowledgeable with human stuff after all. So I need you here."  
"Yeah, that's true." Amu had her arms folded, she appeared more confident with Sera's comment. Not even aware that Sera already had went in the sunken ship.  
"Sera? Sera wait for me." Amu yells out as she quickly follows her. She ended up swimming so quickly that she ends up crashing into her from behind. As Sera puts her large back over her shoulder.  
"Look around and see if you can find anything."  
"Okay." Amu said more meekly. As they swam in separate directions, Sera saw something shining; it was deep at the bottom of the ship. She picked up the fork; seeing her own reflection in the metal, which startled her. This caused her to drop it as she quickly retrieved it. It was another treasure for their collection.  
"Amu! Take a look what I found. Amu?"  
"AHHH! HELP!" Amu screams from a distance.  
"AMU!" Sera swam quickly as finds Amu stuck. "Amu, what happened?" She asked her friend in concern.  
"I told you this was a bad idea. There is a shark behind me."  
"A shark?" Sera replies, all right we have to get you out of this." Sera pulled her arms but she wouldn't budge. "Did you gain any weight?" She asked her as she continues to struggle.  
"I'll have you know I am at my ideal weight, thank you very much." Amu defends herself. Rather offended that she even be asked that at all.  
"All right, and then take a deep breath and when I count to three. Ready?"  
"Ready!" Amu says.  
"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Right on three Amu holds her breath as she is pulled out of the large round tube. As the shark came close, she smacked it in the nose as she pulled it through so it got stuck instead. It was now trying to break free. Amu goes over and whacks it with her own bag that still had stuff in it from there last sunken treasure hunt.  
"Serves you right, Sharkie." Amu tells it off.  
"I thought you we scared?" Sera questioned. After all just a moment ago, she was crying.  
"I am fine." Amu told her. "Thanks Sera."  
"You're welcome. Come on. Let's leave so I can show you what I found and that way you can tell me what it is?" As Sera hastily informs Amu as she follows with hesitation.  
"I can show you what I found before that shark attacked me."  
"Here take a look" Sera takes the fork out of her bag, Amu eyes go wide.  
"I thought I would never see one of these." Amu "It's a Babahair. Humans use it to brush their hair." Amu says as she puts the pones of the fork like a brush to comb her hair.  
"Brush their hair? Humans use the strangest things. What did you find?" Amu looked through her bag, she looks bag in disappointment and frustration.  
"It's not in here. I must have dropped it. That shark did startle me."  
"Don't worry about it." Sera assured Amu, gently touching her hand to her shoulder. "We'll go get something to eat."  
"Really?! Good because I am starving." Amu excitable tells Sera. As she puts a hand to her stomach.  
"Oh Amu." Sera giggles.


	2. Ambitions of Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: SSLOVER145 suggested I make Leo and Sera siblings for this story, since I couldn't think of anything for him.

"You have a lot of explaining young lady!" King Samu angrily tells her. He was in a mix of emotions.  
"Father, I can explain!" Sera informs her Father as she puts her fingers together, King Samu. She watched as his angrily sat on his throne.  
"You knew how important this celebration was . . . today you were going to be introduced to your betrothed and once again you attempt to make a fool out of this family. You continue to irresponsible and run away from your problems."  
"What if I don't want to be Queen? What if I don't want to marry someone you picked? Why can't I fall in love in my own way? I just want to live a simple life, Father. Have my own adventures in the great plains of the ocean." Sera defends  
"Do you know what kinds of dangerous exist out there . . . there are sharks, eels . . . and the worst of them all . . . Humans . . ."  
"You constantly tell me this Father but I never have seen proof of them being horrible."  
"They killed you're mother. That's reason enough." King Samu sighs as he gets up from his throne. "Sera, I am only thinking what's best for you. I am not going to around forever. I am just trying to make sure you're taken care of, provided for."  
"I don't love him." Sera says as she looks at Aamu from a distance. He was talking to some of the handmaidens that served the royal family. So he didn't seem so thrilled at this arranged marriage either. "And what about Leo, he doesn't have to deal with this whole arranged marriage." She makes a remark about her older brother, Leo. He was given the nickname, The Lion Prince. He was a womanizer, he rather have a girl hate him than any sort of fighting. That wasn't proper for someone who would eventually gain the throne. This endlessly annoyed his younger sister because she would always win an argument because he would give in within seconds. She could never get into a good argument with him. They had a bit of rivalry, not for the throne or their Father's attention. It was a thing between siblings.  
"Hey there Sera!" Leo put his arm around his little sister as she covered her ears. Leo had a muscular build and a dark yellow fin.  
"Must you speak so loudly Leo?" Sera detests as she puts her hands down. "You know I have sensitive hearing."  
"Sorry Sera." Leo apologized. "You should know I have an incredibly loud voice as my merman power." Leo firmly told her.  
"Or that is not even your power and you're just being loud." Sera tells him off, she takes of his arm as she pushed it off her shoulder.  
"Is that Aamu boy giving you a hard time?" Leo says protectively. Sera looked at him disgustfully. He made her like some feeble girl that needed protection all the time. She was much stronger than he let's her be.  
"Don't worry, Leo. I barely talked to him. Besides I am not interested in him like that so there is no need to go all big brother mode." Sera addresses, "Father, doesn't get that. How does he know what type of guy I like, when I see him I'll know?"  
"You act like all these other Merman is good enough you. They're many guys out there Sera. You just need to find him.  
"All they want are the perks and privileges that come with marrying someone from the royal family. I want to be with someone who loves me, for me. That's kind, caring and has a good-heart. " Sera confesses, as she crosses her arms, looking away to hide a tear. Sera feared she may never find someone like the person she described. Leo couldn't help but laugh at his sister's fantasies.  
"Well, as you dream about your imaginary Merman. I have to prepare for my Princely duties." Leo says as he swims ahead.  
"You didn't do them yet!" Sera screams as looks at him in awe. "Sometimes, I just can't believe him."

Yamato was on his boat, everyone was preparing to take off. His best friend Tusk had his arms crossed, maintaining a serious face like always. Yamato watched from the side of the boat as he looked at the sunset. It was beautiful sight to see. He loved escaped the walls of the castle as it was away to be free from his responsibilities as a Prince. He looked over at Mario; he had people cleaning off his statue. He wished they could throw it into the ocean. Yamato was that embarrassed by it.  
"I am not really fond of being around all this fish." Tusk remarks as he holds his nose do to his kin sense of smell. He could easily pick up the vial aroma of the fish and it was far unpleasant to the point of nausea.  
"What do you expect when they use this boat to gather fish for the Kingdom, Tusk? Just try to endure the smell the best you can." Yamato told Tusk as he tries to hold back a laugh.  
"It's not funny, Yamato." Tusk tells him, he didn't make any facial changes.  
"Come on Tusk. Where is your sense of adventure?" Yamato puts a hand on Tusk's shoulder, he just stared at him. "All you do is keep complaining about everything!"  
"I am not complaining, I am just trying to be safe." Tusk defensively tells Yamato.  
"You really need to get yourself a girlfriend." Yamato offhandedly remarks. "I think you need a girl the exact opposite your personality."  
"What's wrong with my personality?" Tusk questions.  
"Well, you're too serious, reserved and let's face the exact opposite of fun. If I didn't drag you on these adventures, let's face it. You would have a very dull life." Yamato honestly told Tusk, he knew he was being a bit harsh but he had to get him more loose.  
"You're not one to talk, Yamato. Didn't you turn down every neighboring Princess?" Tusk questioned.  
"What can I say? None of those girls are my type." Yamato admits. "I know she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet."  
"Well you better find her soon. Otherwise this whole Kingdom will erupt if you don't find your Queen." Tusk warns him.  
"I know." Yamato looks back at the sea. As the sun began to set on the horizon.

"I can't believe, Leo. He makes me so mad." Sera angrily swam, Amu was not far behind her.  
"Leo means well. He just looking what's best for you." Amu assures her.  
"Yeah, I guess. I just don't like the way he does it. He acts like I am still a child . . . I just wish . . ." Suddenly she is interrupted by a moving shadow above the ocean surface. It was something that she had never soon before, and it intrigued her. "What is that?" Sera curiously asked. She wandered upward closer to it. Her arm was grabbed by Amu as she pulled her back down.  
"I don't know. Sera. We should go back to the palace. Where it is safe?" Amu fearfully tells her.  
"Come on Amu! Aren't you just a bit curious to see what that thing is?" Sera excitably asked.  
"It's too dangerous. You know what you're Father said. No going up to the surface." Amu warned. "If he finds out."  
"He won't find out. As long as someone keeps their mouth shut." Sera looks at Amu. She knew that Sera was addressing her. This was something that was going to be dangerous, even scary but she knew Sera, the Princess of their Kingdom and her best friend couldn't go up to the surface by herself. Humans could be where they were going, she had to make sure she didn't do anything reckless.  
"There may be humans up there." Amu remarks.  
"Then we just don't let them see us." Sera comments.  
With that, they both swim up to the surface. They didn't know what was up there, or where it was leading too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sera and Amu will see Yamato and Tusk for the first time next chapter and it's obvious what's going to happen. I am sure all of you can't wait to read it. Just be patient. It will be worth it. I promise.


	3. A Two Sided Romance

As Sera and Amu go up to the surface, they see the fireworks as they pop their heads out of the ocean water. It was so beautiful, like giant sea-flowers in their point of view. They never seen anything like it, things were so different on the surface.  
"WOW!" Amu screams out.  
"It's so beautiful." Sera comments.  
"Those are those ships we see at the bottom of the ocean."  
"Let's take a look."  
"No, we can't. What if a human sees us?"  
"I will make sure, it doesn't happen. Aren't you curious?"  
"Yes, but . . ."  
"Come on Amu." Sera dives back into the water as Amu follows her. There fins are exposed for a moment as they head to the ship.  
They both sat on the rim of the window looking onto the deck of the ship. Music was playing and people were dancing. It was the first time they saw humans  
"What are they doing?"  
"I believe they call it dancing. They use . . . what they call it . . . their feet."  
Sera heart skipped a beat the moment she laid eyes on Yamato. It was like no one in this world existed at the moment. He was the most handsome person she had ever seen. She couldn't even remember her own name. Even for a human, no Merman could compare to him. She knew it was shallow to just go by his looks. After all she didn't know him. Amu knew very well this could be a very big problem if she had fallen in love with a human. Not that she wouldn't admit she found Tusk attractive.  
"Look at him. His so handsome." Sera confesses as he dreamily looks at Yamato.  
"You think the guy in green is handsome too." Amu gleefully asks looking at Tusk dreamily.  
"No, not him." She looked at him in confusion. "The one in the red." Sera remarks to Amu  
"You know how wrong this is! Being attracted to a human. We need to put it aside and forget this ever happened. "Amu insisted. "Let's go back to the palace, get something to eat."  
"Is that all you can think about is food?"  
"We shouldn't even be here, Sera. I am scared what our punishment would be if someone found out." Amu confessed.  
"Father and Leo will never know. There's no harm being done . . ."

Sera didn't want to go back. She would rather be near the dreamy human. Even if they couldn't be together, even be seen or talk to him. Just watching Yamato from a distance was the closest thing she had at being close to him.  
"Do you smell that?" Tusk answered.  
"Smell what?"  
"Well, it stands out because it doesn't smell exactly like fish. It's coming over there." Tusk points out as Yamato heads over to the deck's railing. Sera and Amu lean on the side so they couldn't be seen. They didn't make a sound. They didn't even move their tailfins. Afraid that he would see them or that something was alive near the ship.  
"There is nothing over here. You must be imagining things."  
"I know I smelled something."  
"Prince Yamato!" Mario called out to him.  
"Here we go." Yamato muttered to himself. "What is it, Mario?"  
"Have you decided on your potential bride yet?"  
"I told you there isn't a girl you introduced me too I am interested in. . . she's out there somewhere?" He looms unknowingly near where Sera and Amu were again. As he puts his hands on the rail. "I just haven't found her yet."  
"That fantasy dream girl of yours is not out there."  
"The question is, does that other guy have someone?" Amu quietly questioned, "What am I saying?"

Unknown to everyone around them, storm clouds were on the horizon. As a rain became to poured down, hard as winds became stronger. Thunder roared loudly in the sky.  
"There's a storm a coming . . ." Once of the sailors announce as  
Lightning struck the ship as it gets set on fire. Smoke began to engulf the ship as  
"Come on your highness, you need to get off the ship." Yamato had his arm covering his mouth as he heard a kid crying.  
"There is a child up there. We can't live him behind."  
"You're safety comes first."  
"What about the safety of my people, Mario?" Yamato remarks as he runs off, he left Mario baffled as he headed for one of the lifeboats. Tusk's helped some of the woman and children onboard one of the lifeboats. He went to cabin of the ship as he went to one knee. Touching the crying kids shoulder as he says;  
"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Yamato carried the kid the young boy to the edge of the ship, as one of the poles that hold the sail, started to crash down, he jumped off the ship with him. Just as the ship goes completely in flames. The boy manages to get the surface but Yamato didn't.  
"YAMATO!"  
Tusk jumps off the lifeboat into the water as he pulls the boy onto the ship. "I am going to look for the Prince." Tusk tells Mario and the others.  
"Tusk wait!" They call out, but he was already gone before he could say more.

"We need to help them?!" Sera urges.  
"Are you crazy?!" Amu states. "We can't let ourselves be seen, Sera. I don't care that you're love struck over than human." Amu tells Sera, her crush on this human was getting away from her better judgement. She only was staying out of concern for her safety since she was her best friend. Not that she didn't want to see that other handsome human again too.  
"We'll I am going." Sera states as she heads in the direction of the debris.  
"SERA! Wait for me!" Amu bellows as she dives in after Sera, following her.

Sera and Amu search through the remains of the ship as the find both Yamato and Tusk unconscious. As they fall deeper into the water. Sera and Amu dive down as they grab Yamato and Tusk's respectfully as they bring them back the surface so they can breathe. They pulled them to the sandy shore near the palace.  
"Are they dead?" Sera questioned  
"No, I don't think so." Amu replies "Let me see." She takes Tusk's foot and put it to her ear. Sera looked at her with a puzzled expressing.  
"Are you sure that's how you're supposed to check a human to see if their breathing, Amu?"  
"Yes, I am sure. Trust me." Amu insists as Yamato and Tusk both begin coughing a bit as they see their chest move up and down.  
"There he's breathing." Sera pulled herself closer to Yamato as she gently put her hand on his, before touching his chest and lastly moved her hand to his right cheek.  
"Sera, I don't think you should be getting that close. What if he sees you?"  
"Just look at him." Sera tells Amu.  
"Sera, are you listening to me?!" Amu angrily asked as she looked over at Tusk, her face appeared to soften as she moved in closer to him. As she gently touched his cheek like Sera, she quickly pulled her hand away but stayed close to him. She admitted to herself that she liked it. Knowing how wrong it was . . .  
"YAMATO!...PRINCE YAMATO!" Mario's voice could be heard, naturally more concerned for the Prince than anything. He was the kingdom's future after all. A shadow of Sera's imagine was seen from Yamato as the sun blocked his vision. As he felt her hand disappear . . . both Sera and Amu quickly went back into the ocean before Mario spotted them.  
"Yamato, are you okay?! Nothing hurt is it?" Mario asked with concern.  
"Oh don't worry about me, I am just fine." Tusk aggravated tells Mario as he rubbed his head.  
"Did you not see her?" Yamato remarked as he stood up. He knew a girl saved them. He was curious on who she was? Where did she come from? Was it wrong he had some sort of attraction to a girl he only saw a shadowy image of?  
"Her? Her whom?" Mario questioned as her looked around. "You must be imagining things you're highness."  
"Maybe I imagining things too, I thought I saw a girl as well."

"That was a close one." Amu states, her voice filled with relief. "Let's not do something reckless like this again. You won't say anything, I won't say anything. And no one will ever know . . . when, did I become the one with the common sense."  
Sera wasn't listen to her friend, she was still love-struck as she stared at the distance, looking from the distance. She touched her hand, gently to her chest. She was never going to forget this moment.  
"SERA!" Amu yelled.  
"Okay . . . I'm coming . . ." Sera looked back one last time as she dived into the water. This was not the last time she was going to see him. She would keep going back to the surface everyday if she had too. Just to try and get a glimpse of him. Nothing was going to stop her. She just wondered if there was a way to be with him. After all she was a mermaid, and he was human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Now it's going to get complicated…Yamato and Tusk both saw Sera and Amu respectfully but they believe it to be one girl. Not two different girls . . . so a love triangle may be developing for all we know . . . guess you all have to wait and see. Amu is more in denial of her feelings, she clearly finds Tusk attractive but doesn't want to commit to it because she knows this type of relationship is forbidden. I wasn't sure how to do the storm since I omitted the dog, to change the story to keep it different. So I decided to have a child that needed to be rescued. Please read/review! Let me know what you think.


	4. Broken Promises and Wishful Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone noticed how different Sera had been since the night before. Not that they were worried. It's just they weren't use to her being so happy. They wondered what brought about the change. They weren't use to her being so cheerful, until they come to the conclusion that she must be in love. That brought up the question, who was they lucky Merman that won the Princesses heart? As no one knew what happened on the surface, it was a secret after all. To the point it had become gossip around the kingdom.

"Has anyone noticed the Princess has been acting odd lately?" One of the Palace mermaid's addressed Sera's cheerfulness.  
Leo being the playboy he was, loved being around the pretty ladies at the palace. So naturally he believed they were talking about him as they passed by. He fixed his long hair as swam over to them.  
"Hey Ladies, What's going on?" Leo flirted with the Mermaid girls, they all giggle in respond.  
"Did you hear? The Princess is in love."  
"Sera? Is in love? With whom?" Leo questioned, he wanted to know the Merman that captured the interest of his little sister. He was very protective of her, and any guy would have to be approved by him.  
"You ask your sister yourself, here she comes." The mermaids point out Sera comes in singing happily as she brushes her hair before taken a few water flowers, giggling happily.  
"Sera, who's this guy you like?" Leo questions, his voice serious though a protective tone.  
"Oh, just someone special." Sera answers, "and his handsome. Have you smelled the flowers?"  
"Yeah, there nice."  
"Here, give it to a girl, Leo. Maybe then you would get same feeling I have." Sera gave the flowers to Leo as she swims off, continuing to sing.  
"She's very love struck. This isn't good."  
"What do you mean?" One of the mermaid's questions.  
"I think it's romantic." Another one of the mermaid's added as she puts her hands to her face.  
"Sera's betrothed to someone else.  
"So you're saying her happiness isn't important." A voice says behind him as he turns around to see Amu. She had her hands to hips.  
"No . . . that's not what I am . . ."  
"You don't understand what it's like to be in love, Leo.  
"Oh and you do." Amu blushes, trying to hide her nervousness. Trying not to think about that human she was attracted too.  
"This guy must be special, if you're willing to stand up to me." Leo shrugs. "I guess I have no choice. I will go and tell Father."  
"No, you don't want to do that." Amu says defensively.  
"Why not?" Leo responds. He had his arms crossed. He looked all confused.  
"It's just that . . . ummm . . . well . . . she thinks it's best if the King doesn't know." Amu  
"My sister has found someone she likes . . . Father, should know about it. I am going to tell him." Leo assertively tells Amu as he swims off but she grabs his arm.  
"Leo, this is something you really can't tell your Father." Amu  
"Then tell me why?" Leo demanded.  
"All right. You have to promise you won't say anything."  
"I promise." Leo puts his hand in the air.  
"Don't get mad. Sera and I went up to the surface."  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
"Quiet!" Amu covers his mouth as she looks around before moving him to a quieter spot.  
"Why did you go the surface?" Leo angrily tells Amu. "You know it's forbidden."  
"Sera was curious . . . and I couldn't let her go alone. Anyway, we went to this ship. A  
"A HUMAN!"  
"Quiet Leo!" Amu addresses as she looks around again.  
"My sister . . . is . . . in love with a human!" Leo states, he was horrified at the thought.  
"She didn't talk to him or anything. Sera only saw him and instantly became smitten."  
"This can't happen."  
"It won't as long as you won't tell your Father. She just has been swimming around for the last few days. Sera has not even gotten a chance to go the surface." Amu assures him.  
"BUT SHE WILL . . ." Leo points out. "Sera would want to see the supposed love of her life again. And what if this human sees her . . . how do we know he won't try to hurt her."  
"I guess I see your point . . . but I promised not to say anything. And so did you just now."  
"Some promises are meant to be broken, Amu. And I am not going to let my sister get hurt or worse because she is supposedly in love with a human."  
"LEO!" Amu called out as she puts her hands to her chest. "Sera's going to be so mad at me if she finds out." She became scared as a tear came down her cheek. She was so concerned for her friend's safety. And now she may lose her friendship with Sera. All because they went to the surface and became attracted to humans. She needed to find a way to make it up to her then she remembered seeing the statue of that she loves fall down with the ship. Amu knew she had to find it. It would make her so happy. She quickly swam off.

Meanwhile. . .

Yamato sat on the balcony of his palace; he stared at the night sky. He couldn't get the image of the mysterious girl out of his mind. He was curious on who she was? Where did she come from? How did she save them? He didn't remember any girls his age on the ship. Perhaps he didn't notice her. Whoever she was, he wanted to find her because she won his heart.  
"You keep thinking of that girl that saved us?" Tusk questioned.  
"I can't help it. I think I am in love with her. Whoever this girl is . . . I want to find her . . . and marry her."  
"I don't blame you. That girl was pretty amazing." Tusk confesses.  
"What are you saying? You're in love with this girl too."  
"Perhaps?! Of course that would make us rivals then."  
"So I guess I have some competition." Yamato smirks. "This should be fun."  
"Why, you're afraid you're going to lose?" Tusk responds, he had his arms crossed, nothing but seriousness in his face. As Yamato laughs.  
"We need to find her first before we even think of each other as competition."  
"I wonder what she looks like." Tusks asks  
"She must be beautiful. . . just like the ocean itself." Yamato dreamily states.

"Father!" Leo yells  
"No, need to shout Leo. I am right here." King Samu states. "What is it?"  
"It's about Sera?"  
"What about her?" King Samu questioned.  
"Father this is more of an urgent matter. Sera is in love."  
"In love, you say?" King Samu was surprised and curious. "I wonder who the lucky Merman is then?"  
"That's the thing. Sera is in love with a human." Leo confesses. He closes his eyes. Ready for his Father to burst in anger.  
"That's great . . . WHAT?!" King Samu screams out. "SHE LOVES A HUMAN!"  
"I am afraid it's true."  
King Samu gets out from his throne and takes his trident. He was going to search for Sera and set her straight. She knew going to the surface was completely forbidden. And broke the law even more by falling in love with a human. This wasn't going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I still am not going to address which girl did Tusk see but you will find out eventually . . . I remembered in the film Ariel's father found out she went to the surface and confronted her before she found out she was in love with Eric. So I decided to change it up. Leo betrays her sister by telling their father, without her knowing it. Amu betrayed her trust by telling Leo everything. So there friendship could be on the rocks if she finds out. And Flounder guided her to Eric's statue in the movie as a surprise . . . so Amu is going to surprise Sera in nearly that same way.


	5. Deals and Sacrifices

It took Amu until night fell to find the statue of that human whom Sera had feelings for. She knew she would be excited to see it. She couldn't wait to show her. The problem was Amu couldn't find Sera anywhere. She eventually found her sitting on a rock, plucking the petals of a water flower trying to determine if Yamato loved her or not. Sera was down to three petals left.  
"He loves me." Sera happily said as she pulls the next one, "he hates me." then he pulls the last petal off. "He loves me." Sera giggles as she lays down putting the flower to her chest. "I knew it."  
"SERA!" Amu screams as Sera sits up, looking behind her.  
"Hi Amu. What's up?" Sera asked.  
"I have something to show you." Amu excitably tells Sera. "It's a human artifact I know you will REALLY love." She giggles as Sera looks at her in confusion.  
"All right!" Sera gets up, sit holding her flower "Why can't you just tell me?"  
"Then it wouldn't be a surprise now, wouldn't it." Amu sweetly tells her.  
Sera follows her as they head to an underwater cavern, she didn't know what to expect until she sees the statue of Yamato. For a moment she was speechless.  
"I can't believe it!" Sera "It's him." She grabs Amu's hands as she twirls her around in happiness before she swims over to the statue.  
"Yeah . . . I remember they had a statue of that human you love on the ship, and since the ship sank it had to have fallen down here somewhere."  
"This is the greatest present I ask for." Sera dreamily states.  
"So it is true." King Samu's voice can be heard as Sera turns around.  
"Father? How did you find us here?"  
"That doesn't matter. I can't believe what I heard was true. That you went to the surface, when you knew very clearly it's forbidden." King Samu  
"It was an accident." Sera weakly tells him, he wasn't buying it for a second.  
"Oh and it was no accident that you are in love with some . . . HUMAN!"  
"And how did you find that out . . . AMU!" Sera smears, she looked angrily at Amu.  
"Sera, I'm sorry. I told Leo, and he told your Father. We're all worried about this infatuation for this human so . . ."  
"For now on you will stay at the palace where I keep an eye on you, permanently."  
"And what control every aspect of my life. Who I should fall in love with? No, I am not a child anymore Father."  
"You're my daughter. You live in my ocean so you will obey my rules!" King Samu angrily yells at Sera. Sera despite knowing her Father's temper didn't show a trace of fear. She felt betrayed by the people she loved her father, brother and even her own best friend. They don't know what was best for her.  
"I am not going." Sera was now hiding behind the statue.  
"All right. Perhaps a far harsher punishment is more in order." King Samu states as he fires up his trident aiming it directly at the statue.  
"FATHER DON'T!" Sera screamed as she moved to the side, realizing what he was about to do but it was too late, the statue was incinerated by a beam from his trident."I HATE YOU!" Sera yells at King Samu, she was in complete tears as she cried on a large rock. King Samu could only express guilt over what he possibly had done and went back to the palace. Amu had her hands to her chest. She didn't know what to do, what to say to Sera.  
"Sera . . ." Amu starts . . .  
"Just go away!" Sera whimpers, she was so heartbroken, there was nothing but sadness in his voice.  
Amu looked down in sadness as she began to swim away.

Meanwhile someone was looking through a type of crystal ball...being under the ocean it was more like a giant bubble. She watched as she saw a Princess in a weaked state and only could smile at the thought.  
"Well . . . well . . . well . . . King Samu's daughter . . . what a surprise? Perhaps she will be of use to us. Isn't that right my dears . . ." A purple skinned woman had two eels wrapped around her. Her long black hair had miniature purple water flowers in it. Her outfit was more of a long purple dress, with a black fin coming out of it. The Sea Witch smirks, "She will be the a promising trophy to my little garden, don't you think?" She asks the eels as they nod in agreement. "Why don't you bring her to me?" The eels leave to lure Sera to the Sea Witch. Everything was going to her plan, this life King Samu vulnerable so she could claim what she believed to be rightful hers . . . the throne.

"There, there Princess." The eels say together in union as Sera looks up. "We know someone that can help you."  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Sera questions  
"You want to be with human of yours don't you? Our Mistress can make that dream of yours come true. Just imagine the both of you . . . together . . . forever."  
"Are you talking about the Sea Witch?" Sera questioned. She heard stories about the Sea Witch. Being the one that people turned to when her Father turned down a request made with his own magic. Sera knew "No, I can't . . . just leave me alone!" Sera screams at them as she lays her head back down on the large rock.  
"If that's what you wish. Just remember the Sea Witch is there if you change your mind." As they leave, one them flicks part at the statue to Sera, they were hoping seeing it would change her mind, knowing she will most likely take the bait as she took the statue piece. As she stated at the statue's face she picked up, closing her eyes.  
"Wait!" Sera yells out.  
"YES!" They both say as they turn to look at Sera, knowing she was going to ask to come with them.  
"I will go with you." Sera answers.  
"Very good." They both say together.  
Amu meanwhile didn't go too far. She was hoping Sera would forgive her. After all they had such a long friendship. She noticed Sera swimming off with the two eels and hurried over to her.  
"Sera, what are you doing?" Amu questioned as she slowly followed along behind them.  
"I am going to see the Sea Witch." Sera answers.  
"The Sea Witch. Sera, you can't go."  
"What are you going to do, Amu? Tell on me. You already have done that . . . . So it should be easy for you." Sera coldly tells Amu. Amu turned her head; she knew Sera was angry at her. She didn't blame her at all. After all she was betrayed by the people she cared about after all.  
"Sera, I'm sorry. I am just worried you were going to get hurt. I don't want our friendship to end this way. I care about you too much. If I can't stop you then I am going with you. I won't tell anyone this time. You have my word."  
"I guess, I can forgive you. I know you were only looking out for me." Sera and Amu embrace "but you ever do this again, Amu."  
"I won't." Amu promises.  
"Are you sure? How I know you won't be telling my Father or Leo about me seeing the Sea Witch." Sera tells her, she was very serious.  
"If the Sea Witch can help you, I will be supportive. I just want you to happy . . ." Amu assures her friend as she touches her shoulder. "And if you believe this human is special . . . you're my best friend. I will go with you if I have too because I won't let you do any of this alone."  
"Thanks Amu. You're a good friend."

Sera and Amu both followed the eels far from the castle to a cold, isolated underwater cave. It was dark but they could hear a voice from the distance, that echoed throughout the cave.  
"Come in. Come in." A welcoming voice could be heard from a distance as they both hesitant seeing thousands of sea polyps on the ground of the cavern. They quickly swam ahead of them. There were stories of the Sea Witch. That she made deals with Merfolk but no one knew what happened to them. They were never seen again.  
The eels swam up to the Sea Witch as they affectionately hug her. She pats them on the head as they go to their sleeping chambers, which were slots on the wall and laid down.  
"That's the Sea Witch?" Amu mutters to Sera. Very few people have actually seen the Sea Witch. There were rumors that she never left her home. She sent her eels to get her supplies for her magic potions.  
"I thought it wouldn't take you this long to get here. Hesitant now our we . . ." The Sea Witch tells  
"We're here because . . ."  
"I know why you're here. You want to be with that human fella of yours. We'll there is only one way to do that and that's to become human yourself." The Sea Witch was holding a bubble, as she takes out several ingredients as they magical levitate following her as she moves around.  
"You can do that?" Sera questioned.  
"What's the catch?" Amu questioned, she naturally didn't trust the Sea Witch.  
"I can help you too. I know you have a fondness for that other human . . . don't you?" The Sea Witch addresses.  
"I do not." Amu denied. Sera shook her head in disbelief, knowing that she was lying.  
"Amu!" Sera sincerely asked.  
"Okay. Maybe I do." Amu confessed. "but what can you possibly do for us?"  
"Of course there is the matter of payment. After all, you not be able to get something for nothing after all."  
"We don't have any money."  
"Oh, there is something else both of you can give me." The Sea Witch mentions.  
"What is it that you want?"  
"Something valuable like your voice."  
"My voice?" Sera quips as she touches her thought. "but without my voice. How will I . . .?"  
"Speak to him?" The Sea Witch finishes, "oh just look at yourself Princess. You can charm him with your beauty and there is the most important thing . . . body language. Plus your friend he could possibly talk for you."  
"What about me?" Amu questions, "if I do this, what do I have to give up?"  
"I want your memories." The Sea Witch answers.  
"Yes, you will be able to speak. Even for your friend here but if I make you human. You won't even know who she is; you won't even remember your own name. The question is; how badly do you want to be with your humans?"  
"My memories?" Amu bellows not knowing what to do.  
"I want to see him. Be able to touch him." Sera admits dreamily.  
"There is more thing . . . if you agree to become human; the potion I will give the both of you will only last until the last sunset on the third day. You need true love's kiss to become a human permanently. Otherwise you will turn back into mermaid's . . . and both of you will belong to me. Do we have a deal or not?"  
"Well . . . ." Sera ponders in thought. If she did become human, it would mean not seeing her Father and brother ever again. Even though she was angry at them they were still the only family she had but Sera knew this could be her only chance to win that human's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, I ended it to leave it in suspense. Besides it's a big decision to make. Sera wouldn't be able to speak to Yamato, while Amu won't remember anything. So it would be hard to win their affections under those circumstances. I think Amu's loyalty to Sera is just so sweet. What she is willing to risk to make sure she's safe. Even losing the memories of their friendship. The question would be will she still have that same connection to her if chose to lose her memories. BUT the big moment is going to come because we all know what happens if you seen the movie. So the moment we ALL been waiting for will happen. Sera and Yamato, Tusk and Amu will both interact in the next chapter. I know you all can't wait for it to happen.  
> Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter.


	6. The First Meeting

Sera and Amu took a moment to discuss it. They come to the conclusion that it was worth it. They wanted to be able to be seen by humans, interact with them. If they can get them to fall in love with them, it would be all worth it.  
"We'll do it." Sera tells the Sea Witch.  
"Very good!" The Sea Witch tells them as the levitating ingredients as it smokes different colors. She writes stuff on a piece of scroll before she magically places it in front of them.  
"Sign this contract. To assure our agreement is legal." Sera takes the quill and was about the sign  
"Wait, how do we get the surface once you turn us human?" Amu questioned. "We won't be able to breathe."  
"I will transport you to the surface myself." The Sea Witch informs them. "I will transport you in a magic bubble. The rest however would be up to you."  
"Okay." Amu nods, Sera and Amu both sign their names as the scroll magical rolls up and goes back into the Sea Witches hands.  
"Excellent." The Sea Witch smirks. She moves her hands around as the smoke transforms into giant hands. "Now open your mouth, Princess."  
Sera hesitantly does so, as the hands go into mouth as leaves it with a glowing ball of gold light. She holds her throat as The Sea Witch places it in a chest. The hand becomes a mist as it goes through Amu's head, as she went to having a more blank face. Then rings transform around them as their fins slowly break apart become human legs. She laughs menacingly as she forms bubble around them, quickly bringing them to the surface.  
Sera and Amu took deep breaths, they were completely soaked. Sera smiled happily as she takes one of the legs out of the water. She was human, it excited her so much. They had human legs, they were HUMANS!  
"What happened?" Amu questioned. "Who are you? Who am I?" She pointed to Sera, looking at her in questioned. Wondering how she even got there. Sera points her fingers out to the ocean.  
"Are you saying we came from out there?" Amu questioned rubbing her head in confusion. Sera gets up as she tries to walk but stumps a bit. She knew humans wore what they called clothes. They had to find something before they were seen. Especially if those humans they liked. It would be embarrassing otherwise. If anything someone could be improvised they would have to do it quickly. She saw something white-beige, they were what were used for sails but it would have to do. She wrapped one of them around herself, like a dress. She then helped Amu up; who was confused on what she was doing, not realizing she was wrapping the second sail cloth around her too. Sera tied it together with a cloth like belt. She signed at least they were more properly dressed.

Yamato and Tusk were both by the shore near the castle. Yamato had rested on the ledge as he watched the waves. Tusk on the other hand had his arms crossed as leaned on the castle wall. That is until he caught a whiff of a familiar smell. It was the same one from the ship. Perhaps it was from the girl that saved them.  
"Do you smell that?" Tusk asked Yamato. Yamato just stares at him blankly.  
"Tusk, you keep forgetting that I don't have a kin sense of smell like you do." Yamato points out. Tusk was hired as like a bodyguard to him, despite the fact he is always so serious to Yamato more fun-loving personality. It leads to some distrust and arguing between them. They became friends over time.  
"It's over that way." Tusk continues down the path, the smell seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.  
"Tusk, slow down!" Yamato yelled as he followed Tusk. Sera was on leaning on a large rock. She was trying to get use to walking. After all this was her first time she was really using her new legs. She tried to straighten up as she sees Yamato coming towards her but she began to stumble so she held onto the rock again. She sighed; walking on human legs was much harder than she thought it would be. She looked over at Amu was sitting down near the ocean. She was giggling as her feet touched the small waves.  
"Are you all right, Miss?" Yamato asked.  
Sera attempted to speak, but remembered she couldn't as she holds her throat. She knew she had to find a way to communicate with them. She blushed at the thought he was concerned for her.  
"Guess she can't talk." Tusk remarks.  
"We should help her. It looks as though she may have been shipwrecked."  
"Do you need help?" Yamato asked.  
Sera points over to where Amu was, trying to tell them that her friend was there as well.  
"Tusk go over there and see if she is okay." Yamato instructed much to Tusk's chagrin since he wanted to be around the girl just as much as Yamato but he knew he couldn't win an argument with him so he scurried over to Amu's location.  
"Are you all right?" Tusk asked Amu.  
"I am not sure." Amu held her head. She felt more confused. Sera nearly fell off the large rock on purpose as Yamato catches her.  
"All right. We'll help you." Yamato softly tells her as he helps her walk. Sera could only smile, that she was able to communicate without talking to him successfully. She thought he smelled so nice. To be this close to him was a dream that had become reality.  
"Yeah . . . and leave me to help the other one." Tusk irritably says as he looks at Amu. He sighs, as quickly helps her up.

They get to the castle as Yamato instructs the elderly handmaidens to clean them up. That he found the girls and they were shipwrecked.  
Gossip, of course circulates through the kingdom. Everyone talked about how Prince Yamato and his guard have found two girls. Rumors of course spend on who they are? Where did they come from? They knew the Prince was caring and kind to everyone. He would never refuse someone that needed help.  
"You poor girls." The elderly handmaiden both Sera and Amu who were getting cleaned up in separate bathtubs. Sera took some bubbles and blow them off her hand as she giggles. "Surviving a shipwreck, we'll get you cleaned up in no time."  
Sera and Amu were both giving long dresses. Sera's was a sea blue and she had her hair tied up with a ribbon at the end of her long hair. Amu wore a pink and white dress with frills at the end. She had two pink ribbons on the sides of her short hair.  
"You girls look so beautiful. I am sure the boys won't be able to keep their eyes off you." The elderly handmaiden giggles. "Come with me. They're all waiting in the dining room."

Tusk believed that Sera was the girl that saved both of them from the shipwreck, so he decided to tell this to Yamato at dinner. Not realizing that both Amu and Sera would smell the same since they're mermaids.  
"You can't be serious!" Yamato tells Tusk.  
"I am certain, that girl has the same smell when we were on the ship, and when I saw the imagine of the girl who saved us." Tusk insisted.  
"I just don't believe it could be her. They're a lot of shipwrecks. How do we know she is even on our ship? If she smells like the sea  
"Ah look at you too." Mario comments.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You too have been acting different since you met these two girls." Mario pointed out.  
"No, we have it." Yamato denied. Mario didn't believe for a second but before they continue, the door opened.  
"Come on girls, don't be shy." The elderly handmaiden instructs as she helps them as they enter the dining room. Sera and Amu entered the room rather nervously. Both Yamato and Tusk eyes widened as they saw the girls all cleaned up. As they sat down to eat, Mario noticed on how Yamato couldn't keep her eyes off Sera. Even if she wasn't a princess (little did he know she was) she was the first girl he had seen her show any romantic in. Even after his suppose fantasy girl that saved him. That he was delusional clinching on to this dream girl. This was his chance to break him off marrying the girl who rescued him to girl who right in front of him.  
"Perhaps tomorrow, both of you can take the girls around town."  
"Isn't that right, Yamato." Mario elbows Yamato, glaring at him.  
"Yeah sure." Yamato agrees. Sera looks at him dreamily. Tusk takes a notice to it.  
Sera then quickly nods her head. Amu looked more in confusion.  
"Of course Tusk and your friend can join in as well." Mario points out, knowing he would have to include them as well.

Sera brushed her hair with the fork that she took from the diner table. She was happy that she had time to spend with Yamato. The problem was he seemed distracted and she didn't understand why? She sighed as she jumps on the bed and put her head on a pillow. She never felt this kind of comfort before, she looked over at Amu as she sat up. Things were so difficult for her because she gave up her memories. It was all her fault. She knew Amu did this for her, not just because she had feelings for Tusk. Not that she even knew she had feelings for him. She took her fork as she went over to brush her hair. It startled Amu at first but she couldn't help but feel confr  
"I know you can't talk." Amu replies. "I don't know your name but I guess I should thank you." Sera stops for minute, she looks down at her in surprise. "You must have saved me from this shipwreck. So I owe you I guess right." She looks over at Sera, who shakes her head. "Oh come on I do." Amu insisted. "I can tell you like the Prince. So I am going to do what I can to help you win him. It's the least I can do for you." Amu tells her as Sera continues to comb through her hair. "I don't know why, Miss but I feel connected to you. I trust you and believe we can be friends." Sera wanted to cry, she knew they were already friends. Amu didn't know that but she still felt a bond between them. Since Amu was going to help her win Yamato's affections. She vowed to help Amu win over Tusk. After all that's what friends do for each other.

Yamato was staring at the balcony, looking at the sunset. While he was attracted to this mysterious blue dressed girl. He wondered however if the girl who rescued them was still out there. Not realizing that she was in his castle, right in front of them.  
"I wish we knew the girls names." Yamato admitted.  
"The girl in blue seems to have a liking for you." Tusk points out with jealousy in his voice, referring to Sera.  
"You can tell?" Yamato asked in surprise.  
"She may not speak but the way she interacts and looks at you." Tusk points out. "You should count yourself lucky." He admits. Yes, he was rather jealous of Sera's obvious feelings for Yamato because he wished she looked at him in that same way. There was something about her  
"She's beautiful but . . . I believed the girl that saved me is stuff out there. " Yamato says looking at the sea from a distance.  
"You keep on dreaming." Tusk said. He was kind of hoping he would still to the fantasy girl that saved him then perhaps this distraction could give at least a chance to try to win Sera's favor.  
"Why don't talk with that other girl? She's also seems very nice." Yamato asks him, referring to Amu.  
"I don't know."  
"Give her a chance, Tusk. You don't know her. After all she was shipwrecked, she doesn't even remember who she is because of it. At least when we show them around tomorrow be nice to her. Maybe something will help with her memories." Yamato tells him.  
"Yes, you're right." Tusk agrees. "I will try my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, the love triangle is between YamatoxSeraxTusk, it appears that Amu is not the most favorable person of Tusk at the moment. Partly due to his attraction to Sera. Sera however remains oblivious to this since she only has eyes for Yamato. Amu isn't bothered by it because she doesn't have any memories of who she is. Yamato isn't aware that Sera is the girl that saved him, brushing off Tusk's correct assumptions. Mario is very eager to have Yamato fall for Sera, as he had picked up his attraction to her. After all he wants the Prince to fall in love with a girl. Not continue with his fantasy to marry some dream girl that he believes doesn't exist. Yes, it's all getting very complicated but I will promise you that everything will be sorted out as the remaining chapters progress. All of you just have to be patient.  
> Yes, it's also heartbreaking to see Amu not remember Sera, but their friendship is so strong that she does feel a friendship between them.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter...please Read/Review! Let me know what you think...


	7. The Second Day

King Samu was on his throne. He was worried about Sera, who had appeared to have gone missing. He had ordered the entire kingdom to go on an all out search for her. One of the Mermans swam over to King Samu and Leo.  
"Have you found her anywhere?" King Samu asked.  
"No, your highness she hasn't been seen anywhere." The mermain replied.  
"Keep searching, don't leave any stone unturned. Search everywhere . . . I want to bring her home safe and sound. No one in this kingdom will get any sleep otherwise."  
"Yes, you're highness." He wanders off, needing to letting the guards know to keep searching. It was orders from their King after all.  
"What have I done?" King Samu says regrettably. He had been so depressed ever since he destroyed Sera's statue. He hurt her so much.  
"It's my fault Father." Leo tells him. "If I didn't tell you what she was doing? She wouldn't have run off."  
Leo remembered than that she may have gone to the surface to see that human of hers. He knew it was his fault this all happened. So he wanted to the one to bring her back. He swam off without telling there Father where he was going. Knowing he would do something so unnecessary.

Sera was excited to be part of the human activates; she looked sadly at Amu, who didn't remember anything. Besides what she currently knew, she knew she had to enjoy it for both of them. Amu looked curious though. Tusk didn't seem that excited, but removed his arm when Amu held on to it.  
She watched the puppeteers, and ended up taking off the puppet from its hand. She was able to drive a carriage but since she unknowingly never done it before, scared all of them. Amu hugged Tusks out of fear. She liked being close to him. Sera smiled knowing she helped them get closer. Not aware that Tusk was blushing when she stared at them.  
"Sera?" Leo whispered as he hides behind a large rock, as he noticed Sera not believing that she made herself human. Then he remembered about Merfolk making deals with the Sea Witch. "No, she couldn't have?" He didn't want to believe his sister and Amu made a deal with the Sea Witch. Was she really that much in love with that human that she considered it? She had to find a way to grab her attention…but how?  
"Sera." A whispering voice could be heard; naturally she could hear it do to her advance hearing. She recognized the voice as her Leo's. Unfortunately she couldn't yell at him since she lost her voice. Sera was still angry at him though, and she would use her body language to show how frustrated she was at him. She quietly goes to the deck where the boats were as she looked around for Leo.  
"Sera, is that you?" Leo asked. Knowing if it wasn't her and he was seen he could be in serious trouble. Sera nods her head, though hesitantly. "What was the deal you made?" Leo questioned as Sera speaks but nothing comes out.  
"You traded your voice for human legs." Leo remarks. "I can't believe this, Sera. How could you do something so stupid?" Sera looked angrily at him. "This is the most foolish, irresponsible thing you have ever done. If Father found out about this . . . he would be in rage. . . . I will go and find the sea witch, perhaps she can reverse this and. . . . " he then noticed how sad Sera was, the thought of going back to the ocean. That she never had a chance to be with Yamato. "And continue to be completely miserable for the rest of your life. If you really love this human, Sis. I will help you . . ." Leo admitted defeat as Sera excitable hugs him. Kissing her brother on the cheek. "I know I will live to regret this if I didn't." He sighed.  
"Do you have to do anything to make yourself permanently human?" Leo asked as Sera nods she puts to her lips.  
"He has to kiss you?" Leo guessed as Sera nods her head again. "All right, this is what you do. You get him on one of the boats and the atmosphere maybe romantic enough . . . that perhaps he will kiss you." Sera shrugs after all it was worth a try. She saw Yamato coming as waved her arm, indicating to him to hide. Leo dived back into the water.  
"You want to go one of boats?" Yamato asked. Sera nodded.  
"All right. Tusk, I am going to show her around"  
"Alone." Tusk whispers to his frustration. "  
"Let's go with them." Tusk insisted. He didn't want the chance of Yamato and Sera to be along together. He believed they had a chance to fall in love with they were left alone. Amu shook her  
"She doesn't want to go. Find something in the market she may like." Yamato told him as he gets on the boat, holding out his hand to help Sera on as she sits down.  
"Fine." Tusk reluctantly agreed as Amu grabbed his arm as he dragged him.

Tusk followed Amu as they walked around but the more he spent the day with her. The more Tusk come to like Amu, . . .she wanted to help a bunch of children, playing with them. She heard something that she never heard before . . .  
"What's that?" Amu asked him.  
"It's called music." Tusk answered.  
Amu followed the sound as she watched people dancing.  
"What are they doing, Mr. Tusk?" Amu asked again.  
"It's called dancing."  
"I want to try it? Can we try it?"  
"I don't think so." Tusk reluctantly answers.  
"Come on. Just for a minute. Please." Amu begged.  
"All right."  
They tripped a bit at first, well he wasn't comfortable touching her waste as they spun around. After a few minutes he got more use to it. Tusk admitted he actually come to like it. He even admitted to himself he liked to spend the day with her.  
The last thing they did was go shopping. She seemed very interested with all the dresses at the market especially the ones with pink and white. She went to try some of them on. When she came out in one of her dresses. Tusk nearly spit out his drink. She looked very studding in it.  
"What do you think?" Amu asked as she twirled the dress.  
"You . . . look great." Tusk admitted.  
"You think so? Because I wasn't sure?" Amu questioned.  
"It's perfect on you."  
Amu tripped in her high-heel shoes, Tusk caught her as their faces were close to the point their lips were nearly touching when he caught her. He turned his head away. This caused him to blush. He admitted that she was cute, he didn't really seem to notice it before because he was so fixated on Sera. He knew he barely knew of his existence but he just couldn't help but chase Sera. There was just something about her that was so appealing. There was also a girl in front of him, despite her lost memories. She was a sweet girl that he come to acknowledge. Now he was becoming more torn between both girls.  
"I'll buy you the dress . . . and we'll look at something else."  
"Really?" Amu said excitably as she hugged him, Tusk blushed again. As he handed the money over and she grabbed his arm. This time he didn't brush it off.

"Let me see if I can guess you're name."Yamato asked Sera, who looks at him hopelessly. Knowing that he would never guess her name. "Noemi?" Sera shakes her head.  
"Okay no . . . hmmm. Luka, Meimi, Tomoyo . . ."Yamato questions as he continues to give more lists of names.  
"Sera!" Leo whispers. "It's Sera."  
"Sera?" Yamato repeats. Sera nods her head. "That's your name. It's very pretty." Yamato admitted as he took her hand in his, Sera blushed. As she looks at him, for a few moments they stared at each other's eyes. They inched closer and closer as they closed their eyes as their lips were nearly touched, The boat started to shake as they tumbled into the water.  
"So close." Leo whispered. As he put his arm into the water, making a splash in frustration. Knowing his plan almost worked. He wondered what caused it to happen. He believed that someone may have intentional foiled it. It didn't appear to be an accident because how could a boat tip over by itself.  
The eels unknown to them turned over the boat as they fell into the water under the Sea Witches orders. The Sea Witch was determined to make sure that the Princess didn't kiss Yamato particularly since it would destroy her plans to take over the entire ocean . . . including King Samu's Kingdom.  
"Are you all right, Sera?" Yamato asked Sera, she nods her head. "Good." Yamato happily says, it made her smile knowing he was concerned for her well being. When he wasn't looking she looked around to see what interrupted her near kiss with her Yamato. It was absolutely discouraging, she was so close. She wanted to cry at the thought their intended moment was ruined by supposed bad luck. It was only the second day. She still had until sunset tomorrow for Yamato to kiss her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile the Sea Witch was looking at her magic bubble in her lair . . .  
"That was close." The Sea Witch worriedly says, "Too close. The Princess may be too good. That human Prince seems to be falling in love with her . . . but his still torn for that girl who saved her. I can use that to my advantage because if this keeps up. . . .She will be human in no time. And I'll never get King Samu's trident and rule the Kingdom. She's my barging chip after all." She throws a whole bunch of ingredients in a cauldron . . . it's time I take matters into my own hands. She then takes the container where Sera's voice is as he places it in a shell. Putting it around her neck as a necklace. Amu's memories were in a bracelet on her left wrist. She laughs menacingly. As the mist from the potion covers around her. Knowing they were about to transform her so her plan can be set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes I know. Yamato and Sera almost kissed. It's poor torture. It's just as hard writing it as it is reading it because you want too but I couldn't have it happen yet since it doesn't in the movie. Leo is like the Sebastian of the story. So I thought it would be very fitting having him reveal Sera's name to Yamato secretly. Even though he doesn't trust humans, he seems how happy Yamato makes Sera and he blames.  
> Yes, is started to become attracted to Amu. Sigh. Now he is torn between both girls.  
> Please review...let me know what you think of this chapter?


	8. Spells and Heartbreaks

Later that night, Yamato stood at the sea. He was happy to learn her name . . . Sera . . . yes; he admitted he has developed feelings for her. They nearly kissed before it was interrupted. Part of him wanted to kiss her. There was no girl he met he has been that attracted too. There was still a part of him still wanting to find the girl that saved him. His mind always lingered back that mysterious girl that saved him. Whoever that girl was, she was special to him.  
"Still pondering over that mystery girl that rescued you?" Mario questioned as he walked over next to Yamato.  
"What makes you think that?"Yamato questioned as he looked at the night sky.  
"Yamato, you stop chasing some fantasy of yours. After all there is a girl right in front of you. She's sweet, fun . . . a breath of fresh air as far as I can tell, you haven't smiled much until she came into your life . . ." He laughed as he touches Yamato's shoulder "and I know you really her. It's just something to think about . . ." Mario tells him as he leaves, heading back to the castle.  
Yamato looked up at the balcony to see Sera, she was brushing her hair. She didn't even notice that he was staring at her as she went back into the room. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He knew had to tell Sera how he felt about her, that he loved her. There was no way avoiding his feelings any longer. He had to move on with his life. Not focus on some fantasy girl that didn't exist. As he head back to the castle he could hear something on the beach. He goes over to look and sees a girl. The shell around her next glows as Yamato's eyes glowed as he became hypnotized. He was put under a spell by this mysterious girl.

"Did you have a great day?" Amu asked Sera, she nods her head as she places the brush on the bedside counter.  
"Mr. Tusk told me that the Prince found out your name. It's Sera right?" Sera nods her head. "It must be nice knowing your name. I wish I knew mine." Sera wanted to tell Amu her name but she knew she couldn't speak. If either Tusk or Yamato fail the kiss them by sunset tomorrow they would both be mermaids again. She would get her voice back and Amu will regain her memories but they will lose their freedom to the Sea Witch. "I heard from Mr. Tusk that you almost kissed." Sera touched her lips, as she closed her eyes. She blushed and turned her head as she played with her hair.  
"I had a great day with Mr. Tusk." Amu confesses as she hold both hands to her chest. "His actually really sweet under that serious personality."  
"Makes me wonder how tomorrow will go." Amu ponders. Sera closed her eyes as she laid her head on the pillow. She knew that tomorrow was both of their last chances to get a kiss from them . . . they only had until sunset.

The next morning on the third day . . . the news came all over the Kingdom the Prince was getting married. Everyone assumed it was to one of the girls that he head saved. Once Amu heard the news, she ran to their room to wake up Sera.  
"Sera! Get up!" Amu excitable tells Sera as the bed shook a bit. Sera stretched her arms out as she sat up from her bed.  
"Did you hear, the Prince is going to married? I think he wants to marry you, Sera." Sera at first didn't catch it right away but her eyes widened and excited as they embraced. "I am so happy for you." Amu softly tells her. Sera looked at the mirror and fixed her hair as she runs down the stairs but stops as she sees Yamato with another girl and hides. She wasn't aware that Yamato was hypnotized.  
"So this is the girl that saved you?" Mario questioned as the girl cuddled onto his arm. "And you want to marry her?"  
"I do." A hypnotized Yamato tells Mario. He was emotionless.  
"What's the matter with you?" Tusk asked him. "What about Sera?" Yamato didn't respond as Tusk shook him a bit. Again there was no respond. He knew that Yamato loved Sera, he was getting over wanted to marry this mystery girl that saved him. The mysterious girl just looked at him in disgust and very coldly though she knew it didn't matter.  
Sera was completely crushed as she heard them talk. She back away slowly as she shook her head, putting her hands to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she ran back up the stairs. How did he suddenly find some else all of a sudden? He wanted to marry this girl. Sera thought he was falling in love with her, especially when last night they nearly kissed. How could he do this to her? She thought for certain that they were going to kiss before the sun set and she would be completely human.  
The girl smirked evilly as she looked in Sera's direction. As she held onto Yamato's arm. Looking back at Mario.

Leo swam not far from the girl that Yamato was supposedly going to marry. He followed her, not trusting her in the slightest. After all he already hated her for breaking his little sister's heart. There was something night right about her, and he wanted to help his little sister in any way he can . . and he heard a familiar voice . . . it was his sister's . . .  
"Everything is going according to plan." She smirks as Leo quietly pulls himself to look at the window.  
"All I have to do is hold out until sunset and the Princess will be mine." She laughs evilly. "Then I shall take over the Ocean . . .and King Samu will at my mercy." She adjust the mirror but it wasn't her normally imagine. Her reflection was that of the Sea Witches. Leo's eyes widened, she had to warn Sera . . . and stop her evil plan. He dived back into the water and swam as fast as he possibly could . . .

Later that day . . .  
This was the last day, Sera watched as the Wedding ship took off as she hugged her legs. She cried as she felt helpless, Amu comforted her as she touched Sera shoulder. It was the third day, now that he was getting married. She and Amu would be owned by The Sea Witch, there was nothing they could do.  
"This just can't happen, Sera." Amu tells her. "I may not know you that well but everyone can see that you and the Prince are made for each other."  
"Sera!" Leo shouts. Sera barely looked up because she was so depressed.  
"Is this guy a friend of yours? What is he doing the ocean?" Amu questioned.  
"Amu?" Leo looked at her puzzled.  
"Who's Amu?" Amu looked at him in confusion.  
"That's your name? You're a mermaid like Sera. You must have sacrificed your memories to the Sea Witch for human legs?"  
"I am a mermaid?" Amu asked again in the confusion. "Is this true, Sera?" She turned to look at Sera, who nodded her head. She knew it must be true . . . she had to believe it. She began to cry a bit, Amu . . . she finally knew her name.  
"Yes . . . Anyway, I swam here to tell you . . . the girl that Prince of yours in marrying. She's the Sea Witch. He's marrying the Sea Witch in disguise. She must have him under a spell or something." Sera at first couldn't believe it. The Sea Witch is making sure that Amu and she became mermaids again. The Sea Witch believed we would fail but since they were close to success she transformed herself to a human. She knew she had to save Yamato.  
"We need a plan to stall the wedding, tell Father of the plan and get Sera on that ship."  
Sera looked at the sun . . . it echoed in her mind…before the sun sets on the third day before jumping into the water believing she could swim still without her tail fin but of course she couldn't and Leo had to help her back up. She hugged her legs again in discouragement.  
"If what you say is all true? Then it would be impossible. The wedding could be halfway done by now. How do we know if it even started . . . and how can we even stall the wedding in time for Sera to get onto the ship?"  
"I have a plan . . ." Leo remarks . . ."We use some of the Sea Witches own magic against her . . ." Sera wiped her tears.  
"And how are we supposed to do that? We can't swim in case you haven't noticed?" Amu angrily tells him.  
"Trust me." Leo takes out a small vital of a potion. Sera looks at him wide-eyed as he smirks proudly. "I can create something that will stall the wedding so you can get there. I promise Sera after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am ending it here to leave in suspense….Yes; I wanted to do something very different from The Little Mermaid…because I don't want things exactly like the movie. As much I love it. You have to have be able to create your own twists or what fun would it be.  
> I know it's completely crushing for poor Sera. The Sea Witch must be stopped. Taking Yamato away from our beloved Sera and separating our favorite couple. This was something that happened in The Little Mermaid. I knew there's not much Tusk/Amu in this chapter but they're not my main couple. So I apologize if you're a fan of them. They're subtle hints on Amu's part though . . .  
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter . . .I can't wait to read them...thank you.


	9. The Third Day

"So what's the plan?" Amu asked, "And where did you get that then?"  
"All you have to do is help get her there. This potion will stall time."  
"That's great . . . but what does it do?" Amu irritably asked him. "Is he always like this?" Sera shakes her head,  
"I burrowed this from the Sea Witch. When I accidently wandered into her cavern when she wasn't there." Leo put took two fingers from each hand and moved them around when he said 'burrow'.  
"So you stole it." Amu quips.  
"All right, fine, I stole some potions from her . . . big deal . . . she's evil, we all know it now." Leo laughs. Sera touches Amu on the arm, making a gesture to get him to talk about the plan.  
"We're wasting precious time?"  
"Oh right . . ." Leo opens the potion as he pours the potion into the water. The ocean glows, as ice particles start forming on the bottom of the ship, icy stairs began to form. Leo screams out a loud roar as Sera covers her ears. Leo's roar was like an earthquake. It echoed throughout the ocean floor.  
"Must you be so loud?" Amu angrily scowls as she uncovers her ears.  
A whole bunch of animals surfaced from the ocean water to Sera and Amu's surprise. Sea Lions, Dolphins, Seagulls etc.  
"All right, I told you all of the plan. Now let's move . . ." Leo demands. As the rest of the animals disappeared, the two dolphins dive back in with their back's turned so Sera and Amu can jump on. "Sera, Amu those dolphins will take you to the ship. The other animals are going to stall the wedding until you get there." Leo informs them.  
"What about you?"  
"I need to inform Father about this . . . and his trident powers can surpass the Sea Witches and stop her."  
Sera and Amu nod as they jump in the water as they struggle a but as they manage to grab ahold of the dolphin fin as they swim off. It was getting closer to sunset. Sera only wondered if they can make it there in time. If she can get that kiss before night fell. She would remain human for good.

Meanwhile on the ship . . .  
Tusk was best man for the wedding, but he still believed that this whole arrangement wasn't a good match. This girl named Hikaru came out of no where. There was just something very off about her. Yamato wasn't acting like himself either. Last time he talked to him, Yamato was all but certain he was in love with Sera and was going to forget about the mysterious girl that rescued him.  
Mario however was happy he finally found someone he wanted to marry. Not knowing the girls true intentions.  
Hikaru was in her wedding dress as she started to walk down the aisle, looking at the sun, knowing it was only a matter of time before it sets. Yamato of course was still hypnotized. She could only smirk evilly. Then she heard a noise as she looked up a the sky. It was seagulls as they swooped down. "Get away from me." She quickly goes to where Yamato was . . . she wasn't get let anything ruining her evil plan. She just needed to hold off the creatures until Sera and Amu became Mermaid's again. That's all she wanted after all. She had no careness for marrying the human Prince. All she wanted was to make sure he particually didn't kiss Sera. She touches her seashell necklace, knowing she still carried the Princesses voice.  
"Dearly beloved . . . we have gathered here today." The elderly Minister began to preach, "Do you Prince Yamato take Hikaru as your wife to have and to hold from this day forward . . ."  
"I do." Yamato hypnotically says.  
"And do you Hikaru . . . " As the Minister continues she could hear the sound of seagulls again. The Sea Witch screams as she dropped her bouquet as a starfish attaches onto her face. She tries to pull it off as sea lions toss her around like they were throwing a ball on their nose. Tusk and Mario look on puzzled, questioning how any of these sea creatures got onto the cruise liner. "take Prince Yamato as your husband . . ." the Minister continues not realizing the so-called bride was being attacked my groups of sea creatures.  
"Put me down, you're assaulting your future ruler. You miserable, disgusting pieces of slime." She angrily tells them as she lands on her face. Taking the starfish off her face. She throws it down, stepping on it with her heel. The Sea Witch picks up her bouquet, trying fix her dress. As she looks up, Octopus's squirt ink in her face. As one of the Seagulls tries to grab the necklace, knowing that's how the Sea Witch was using Sera's voice.

As Sera and Amu step foot onto the ship  
"NOOOOO!" The Sea Witch cries out as the shell smashes to pieces on the deck. Angrily the Sea Witch pushes away the seagull, not before grabbing it's beak on the bracelet as it slides off, smashing it into several pieces. Her plans were completely falling apart.  
Two balls of light glittered like snow as the blue light went into Sera's mouth as she touches her throat. Amu closed her as the ball of light absorbed into her.

"My head hurts." Amu admits. All her memories came back to her. She was a Mermaid, Sera was her best friend. She already had feelings for Tusk. Even without her memories, she still had fallen for her. So she knew for sure how much she loved him.  
"Are you okay, Miss?" Tusk asked her as he held out his hand as Amu placed it in his, as she stared into his eyes.  
"Amu! My name is Amu." She corrects him, as she blushes bashfully.  
"You remember?"  
"Yes, I remember everything. I also remember that I love you."  
"You love me?" Tusk questioned.  
"Every since I saved you . . ."  
"You're the one that saved me?" Tusk questioned again, trying to connect everything together.  
"Yes . . ." Tusk touched her cheek, as they were inches away from kissing. . .

"Yamato." Sera softly says him name. Happily she could finally say it out loud.  
"You can talk . . ."  
The Sea Witch still in her human form, was outraged . . .  
"Yamato, get away from her." Her voice was back to normal, she no longer had her voice in disguised as she holds her throat.  
"Are you the one that saved me?" Yamato questioned to her.  
"I wanted to tell you . . ." As they were about to kiss the sunsets.  
"HA HA HA!" You're too late." The Sea Witch happily announces. She retransforms back her original form. Everyone looks on in horror as she grabs Sera. She holds her tightly as Sera struggles to break free. "Say goodbye to your Prince Charming . . ." As she jumps with Sera off the ship back into the ocean . . .  
"SERA!" Yamato screams as he looks over the ship to see where they have landed in the water.

"SERA!" Amu calls out, as she turned around. Realizing her friend was in trouble and wanting to aide her but since also failed to kiss Tusk, she holds out her chest too. She sits down as she watches her own tail fin form under her dress. Tusk's shocked that she was also a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know everyone wanted to read what happened...but I am busy with other stuff. So I am apologize that I couldn't put it up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you all think . . . I can't wait to read your reviews...


	10. Contracts and Takeovers

Sera had her wrist held onto by the Sea Witch. She was at her service there was nothing she could do about it. She failed to kiss Yamato, they were so close.  
"It's not like I had a choice child." The Sea Witch tells Sera as she looks at her, confused. "It's not you I am after . . ."  
"What do you mean? Why didn't take Amu with you?" Sera questioned, knowing she didn't drag her friend down with her. She was also under contract,  
"She maybe under contract but I have no use for her . . .you however are much more valuable prize, Princess."  
"STOP NANAMI!" King Samu yells putting his trident right to The Sea Witches neck.  
"King Samu, it's been awhile . . ." The Sea Witch tells him, trying to be calm. Knowing her plan was get set into motion.  
"LET. HER. GO!" King Samu angrily tells her.  
"So sorry, but your daughter is under contract so I am afraid there's nothing you can do about it." The Sea Witch shows the contract. Her two eel minions held Sera by the arms, restricting her. As the Sea Witch focused all her attention to King Samu.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean too." Sera cries out as she is restrained by the Sea Witch. King Samu angrily fires at the contract with his contract expecting to destroy it. He looked puzzled as he looks back to see the contract still completely in intact.  
"Surprised?! This contract is legally binding, and no magic can destroy it, even for you . . . of course I am a girl that is willing to bargain . . ."  
"Daddy, don't do it . . ." Sera warns him. She had a tear coming down her eyes.  
"What kind of deal?" King Samu questioned as he turns himself around to look at the Sea Witch. The Sea Witch snaps her fingers as a glowing whirlwind circles around her. She looks at her hands as slowly starts to shrink down, knowing she was being transformed slowly to a Polyp. She had been told that Merfolk who made deals with the Sea Witch.  
"I will release your daughter from the contract but I need someone of equal value in return . . ." The Sea Witch tells him as she smirks. King Samu would give himself up in a heartbeat for his children. She certainly knew that as he looked away as he signed the contract.  
"It's a deal then. . ." The Sea Witch happily exclaims, she snaps her fingers as the magic suddenly dispels off of Sera as she transforms back to her original self. It appears around King Samu instead as he becomes nothing more than a Polyp.  
"Daddy?" Sera cries as she looks at the Polyp, feeling helpless. He sacrificed himself so she could be free. Now, she may never see her Father again.  
The Sea Witch could only laugh menacingly as she takes the crown and placing on her head as she takes the trident. "Now I am the ruler of the ocean . . ."  
"YOU…YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Sera screams angrily at the Sea Witch as she attempts to attack her and take back the trident. The Sea Witch pushes her back down to the ground in annoyance. As Sera laid on her back in the sand,  
"You dare attack your new ruler!" The Sea Witch angrily tells her as she put the trident right at Sera. She didn't have any remorse for attempting to harm her in any fashion.  
"You'll never be considered the ruler of this Kingdom . . . not to anyone."  
"SERA!" A voice can be called out; she recognized the voice of Leo's. Was he going to try to help her? With the Sea Witch having King Samu's powers, he had no chance.  
"LEO . . . GET AWAY!" Sera screams. As the two eels grab onto him as the Sea Witch turns around, the end of the trident begins to glow.  
"Say goodbye to your brother, Princess." She smirks. "You will have none of your family left."  
"NOOOO!" Sera yells as she pulls the Sea Witches hair, redirecting the shot as it destroys the eels holding onto him instead. They were nothing but little pieces as the floated down to her.  
"My babies!" The Sea Witch cries out. As she catches the remains of eels as she holds it close to her face. It was one of the few rare times that a tear streamed down her face. She looked up angrily, as she watched Sera grab her brother who was unconscious as she dragged him back to the surface. The Sea Witch was not going to let the Princess get away with this. She uses her trident on herself as she begins to grow larger.

Meanwhile on the surface

"You and Sera were both Mermaids?" Tusk questioned.  
"Yes, we made a deal with the Sea Witch, so she could use her magic to make us human." Amu explains to Tusk. "So Sera and I could be closer to the Prince and You, Mr. Tusk."  
"You don't have to call me mister. It's just Tusk."  
"I find that improper, I barely know you." Amu tells him.  
"This is from someone, who not long ago confessed she loved me." Tusk remarks, his arms folded. He nothing but seriousness on his face.  
"I may love you but that doesn't mean we have to go too fast in our relationship." Amu argues back.  
"If you didn't want to go fast, then why did say you love me?"  
"Because I say how I feel . . ." Amu irritably argues back.  
"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BICKERING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE?!" Yamato yells out. He was looking at the ocean, blankly. He was too concerned for Sera to listen to them bicker. "Sera is in danger. We need to find her?" He had nothing but seriousness in his eyes. After all Sera was the only girl he has ever loved. He didn't want to lose her a second time. NEVER AGAIN! The problem that lingered in his mind. He was in love with a mermaid . . . this was the girl he wanted to marry . . . but their type relationship isn't known especially when he is human.  
"He is right, Sera is in trouble." Amu agreed. She was too concerned for her friend. After all she was with the Sea Witch, and could be a victim of anything since she signed the her magical contract. She could only fear the worse.  
"Sure. Whatever."

Not long after he said that, Sera and Leo came up to the surface as she took a breath. She held onto Leo as she swam back over to boat.  
"Sera, your okay?" Yamato worried asked her.  
"I am fine, your highness . . ." Sera blushed, happy that Yamato was concerned for her. "But he isn't?" Sera sadly tells Yamato, she looked at her brother who was still unconscious.  
"Who's he?" Yamato asked, his voice looked annoyed. Naturally, he wasn't aware that Leo was her older brother. So to come back up to surface with a Merman. It's easy to believe he could be a rival.  
"There's no need to worry, his just my older brother, Leo. He tried to rescue me from the Sea Witch." Sera assures him.  
"Oh?" Yamato replies in relief.  
"We don't have much time . . . the Sea Witch she turned my Father into a Polyp. He took my place." Sera cried out. "And . . . she will be coming after me. I destroyed her eels when she was aiming Father's trident at my brother."  
"She has your Father's trident? That's not good."  
"What do you mean?" Tusk questioned.  
"Sera . . ." Yamato softly tells her. She embraced him as she cried in his arms.  
Suddenly the ocean water began to become very wavy as the Sea Witch became giant. As she laughs menacingly. Sera looks over at  
"That's the Sea Witch?" Yamato asked Sera, still holding her in his arms.  
"Yes!" Sera tells him.  
"Was she always that giant?"  
"NO! She's using the trident's magic to grow that size . . . she has the power of the ocean's at her command as long as she has it." Sera explained to him. "I don't know if there is anyway to stop her."  
"We can't give up. There is always a way." Yamato says to her.  
"Yamato.  
"No matter what happens, I am with you . . ." Amu tells them.  
"And I am your bodyguard Prince Yamato . . . So I have to assure your protecting . . ." Tusk tells him. "Plus your my best friend."  
"And if Leo can wake up . . . he will help us too." Sera tells them. Leaving out the fact, he is not completely fond of humans due to distrust but being his sister he remains loyal to her. She only could look at Leo, hoping he would wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I had to have Tusk and Amu bicker….I found it hilarious when they argued in Episode 7 of the show. I was like . . . "It must be done." Anyway I want to do way more than 10 chapters so I have to cut them into parts so it's smaller. It would be worth it in the end. I even plan to do a epilogue as well too. And another important question to ask . . . What will Leo think of Yamato? Since Sera is in love with him. He is going to have to tolerate him for her sake. And with Tusk too. So they will interact next chapter . . .  
> Anyway let me know how much you like this chapter? Yes, but our beloved couples are reunited but of course with the Sea Witch, it would be peaceful until she is destroyed. I know the climax is getting really good right? You don't want this story to end. Just be patient, when I get a chance I will put chapter eleven up.


	11. Unlikely Friendships and A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry, it took longer to put up…but I was very sick for a couple of days…and I didn't have the strength to continue the chapter…thanks for your understanding…and I hope you enjoy it...

The Sea Witch could only smirk as she felt the power on the tip of her fingers. She could do anything she wanted, and no one could stop her. King Samu was powerless but that left his two children. Not there was much they could do, they could go into hiding . . . She knew they couldn't go far . . . they didn't have human legs after all. They were trapped in the ocean, HER OCEAN!  
"The ocean is now at my command!" Her voice now deep do to her large size as the trident glows she puts it the points into the water. "Let's test it shall we . . .like waves." The Sea Witch didn't notice the ship sailing nearby. She was too busy gloating in her accomplishments. It was more luck for them for the time being.

Meanwhile on the ship, Sera tried to wake up her Leo who was still unconscious. She already lost their Father and now their Kingdom. Now because of her she may have transformed all the Merfolk to polyps. Amu, Leo and herself were probably the only Merfolk left that can stop her. Of course she knew they weren't alone. They had Yamato and Tusk to help them. The ship was already evicted, Mario didn't want to leave without him. Yamato  
"If he seems harsh to you when he wakes up don't take it personally." Sera warns. She goes over to her brother as she splashes water on Leo. "It's that a lot of Merfolk don't trust humans . . . "  
"Why is that?"  
"It's more on what they did . . . humans killed our Mother . . ." Sera admits.  
"I'm sorry . . ." Yamato sadly says, he wanted to take it back. "I barely knew my parents. They died when I was young. My Uncle became ruler of the Kingdom until I was ready to become of age . . . he was the one that raised me." Yamato tells him, referring to Mario. He touched her shoulder  
"He doesn't realize not all humans are bad . . . and it's hard to trust humans again when something like that happens to your family. You can only imagine on how protective Father was of us.  
"He just doesn't see how special they are?" Amu points out as Tusk touches her shoulder, she shyly looks at him, blushing.  
Sera stood by his Leo could feel some water droplets on his forehead as he opens his eyes.  
"Big brother, you're okay." He could hear the voice of his sister as he was right beside him. She helped him up as he held his forehead. He opened his eyes to see his sister. Not that he didn't see Yamato beside her. As much as it annoyed him to see a human in person. He  
"Yeah. So you are you?" Leo asked. Sera shook her head in response.  
"Where on a human ship? Prince Yamato made sure we're safe from the Sea Witch. We're at least not trapped within the ocean."

It was not long after the Sea Witch noticed a ship sailing, no human vassal was going sail in her ocean. Not if she had anything to say about it. She held out her trident as she took aim at the ship it began to glow as ball of magic forms. It aimed straight for the ship. She laughs menacingly, enjoying the ship  
The ship gets blasted by the Sea Witches trident as it explodes into pieces. Sera came to the surface as she took a breath but she couldn't find anyone else.  
"Yamato!" Sera yells, she worriedly calls out to him. "Leo!" She called out her brother's name too. "Amu!" There was no answer which worried her even more but she saw Leo who had supported Yamato so he wouldn't drown. Sera was in relief as swam over to them, putting Yamato onto a board to keep him a float.  
"Thanks for saving him, Leo."  
"What can I say? If anything happen to him. You would completely lose it. I don't know what you see in this human but he makes you happy. And that's what's important to me."  
"Where's Amu and Mr. Tusk?"  
"I am sure there okay."  
"I just hope Amu is with Mr. Tusk at least. He can't swim on his own. I don't want to think there both unconscious. Laying somewhere." Sera worriedly cries out.

Amu and Tusk were in fact scattered way further, she had held Tusk as she held his hand as he balanced on a wooden board unconscious. She felt helpless like there wasn't much they could do.  
"We need to get to Sera and the others, Mr. Tusk . . . Mr. Tusk?" She shook him, he wasn't aware that Tusk was unconscious. "I feel so useless right now. There is nothing we can do to stop the Sea Witch." She only could stare at the dark sky, a tear drops on the wooden board.

The Sea Witch wanted to step it up now. These were only small steps as she circles her trident in the ocean as a whirlpool forms, pieces of debris moving to its center. She didn't realize of course that her whirlpool risen a sunken ship, and it was the same one that Sera and Amu visited in the beginning of the story.  
"WATCH OUT!" Sera noticed a whirlpool forming as she pushed the wooden board out of the way so Yamato and Leo wouldn't get caught in it. Naturally she get dragged into it as she continued to circle around. She had little chance to escape from it.  
"SERA!" Both Yamato and Leo called out. They felt helpless as  
"I am going after her." Leo angrily states as he heads forward only for Yamato to grab his arm. "Let me go!"  
"I can't let you do that . . ." Yamato tells him. "I understand you're worried about her."  
"That so figures. Your not worried about her."  
"I am. I just think it's foolish to do anything reckless."  
"Shows how little you care about her. All you humans are so typical." Leo irritably tells him  
"I never met anyone so stubborn. Think of the danger you could put yourself in." Yamato yelled back. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. I am sure that somethin  
"Look around you. There is nothing around. We're trapped."  
"If you think a human isn't capable of anything intelligent. I know you don't trust me and you hate me. I am not going to lose Sera. She is all that I have . . ." Yamato tells him. Leo eyes widened, it was the first time he had seen a human show compassion. He realized that Yamato was different from others. He cared for Merfolk.

Sera was now in a the center of the whirlpool, do the power of it there was only land in the middle. The Sea Witch saw her as target practice as she took aim. Sera dodged it. Then more shots were fired, she kept leaping and landing with her hands. Sera was worried because she knew she couldn't keep dodging the shots forever. She hoped that Prince Yamato and her brother could come up with a plan. She felt so helpless. She hated the feeling.  
"We need to find a way to help her? I feel so helpless." Yamato angrily says as he formed a fist into the wood.  
"I know this isn't the right time . . . but I need to ask you this. How much do you care for my sister?"  
"Yeah, I understand it's hard to trust me . . . but I am in love with Sera. It's not just because she saved me . . . I got to see who she was when she couldn't speak. She's kind, fun and beautiful. When this is all over. I was hoping to marry her." Yamato tells Leo. "I guess it's impossible for a Mermaid and a Human to be together."  
For the first time in so long, his views on humans began to change. At least he now understood why his younger sister loved this human so much. He wasn't those heartless humans they encountered when they were children. Those very same ones that killed their Mother. This human was different from them. He understood now why his sister loved him so much. He could convince their father to turn Sera human if that were the case. That way Sera could be with him forever. As much as he would miss her. Perhaps he could convince to turn Amu human as well. So she could be with her human. At least Sera wouldn't be alone. She would have her best friend. Of course, the only way this could happen is if they can defeat the Sea Witch.  
"There is a way." Leo comments, he didn't realize he said this out loud.  
"What?" Yamato questioned, he looked puzzled.  
"Nothing." Leo responds. He didn't want to mention it to Yamato. It would be a great surprise. If they can get out of this.  
"Look over there." Yamato remarks as he points. Leo looks over as took notice of the Sunken Ship coming in there direction.  
"That will work." Both of them say together. They look at each other, nodding there heads as they set there plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know there isn't a lot of action in this chapter . . . but it's going to be concluded soon . . . I just am trying to add more chapters. I was trying to add more depth between Yamato and Leo, developing their friendship especially since they could be related if Yamato and Sera married, of course that's impossible right now . . . and since Leo hates humans. He is realizing not all humans are bad . . . And not every chapter in my story doesn't have to focus on romance. I want to get to the actual plot. So that is why there is not much between the pairings in this chapter.  
> Yes, Yamato and Leo come to blows but Leo gained respect for him. They'll love for Sera is what started the bond. Both Familiarly and Romantically. I found that sweet. Especially with the fact if Yamato and Sera marry, they will be brother-in-laws. And we all want that...  
> And what about the risen sunken ship . . . I am sure that is going to be useful next chapter . . .  
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	12. The Final Battle

Leo helps Yamato go through the waves as he guided him to the boat. Yamato climbed up the ladder, Leo followed him, using his upper body strength to get to the top since he didn't have human legs. Yamato put out his hand to help him. Leo nodded his head as he took it. He pulled him up to the deck of the ship. It began to rain as Yamato took the wheel.  
"So what do you plan to do with this thing?" Leo questioned.  
Yamato looked at the long point coming out of the front of ship; it looked like a giant spear. That's what gave him the idea. "Were going to ram the ship into her." Yamato smirked; he believed that it was full proof. Crazy, yes! It's the only opinion they had . . . the only thing big enough to take the Sea Witch down.  
Leo was shaken his head in agreement, not fully aware of what he just said, "What? Are you crazy?"  
"This is the only thing big enough to be used as a weapon to destroy her. I know it's crazy . . . but it's the only way to stop her.  
"It's crazy . . . but it's crazy enough to work." Leo agreed. "I'll follow you're lead. See you know. . ." He looked down at his feet.

Meanwhile Amu stood by Tusk, the rain droplets went onto his face as he looks around. He didn't realize they were in the middle of the ocean.  
"Where are we?" Tusk questioned.  
"Mr. Tusk you're okay." Amu embraces him without little thought to the surrounds. It caused him to let go as he hovered with his hands to keep afloat.  
"Amu . . . I don't think now is the best time to hug me." Tusk warned. Not that he wasn't happen for Amu hugging him.  
"I don't care." She cries out. "I am just so glad you're okay." Amu gleefully replies. Tusk managed to get to a hold of the board as she finally let go. Putting her hands to his chest as she cries out . . . "I thought . . . you were dead."  
"I am sorry to worry you, Amu." Tusk softly tells her. "Where's Prince Yamato and Sera?" He asked. "And that Merman friend of yours?"  
"I don't know. We were separated. . ."  
"Look!" Tusk noticed Yamato on the ship, heading straight at the giant Sea Witch. "YOUR HIGHNESS!" Tusk held out his arm as he was hold back by Amu.  
"You can't go . . ." Amu worriedly informs him.  
"I am suppose to be with him. I am his bodyguard, his my friend. I am suppose to be the one that's protecting him." Tusk seriously tells her. He hated he was failing at his one job.  
"I know it's hard, but there is nothing we can do. We just have to believe that he has a plan." Amu softly tells him.

Yamato uses the spike of the ship, like a blade it goes straight through the Sea Witch. Leo grabs onto Yamato as they dive into the water. They swim far from the impacted ship. The Sea Witch just lands back into the water before she explodes from all the magic she used on herself. There was nothing left that remained.  
Every Polyps turned back into a Merman and Mermaid. They all separated with joy. The crown dropped around King Samu . . . as his trident landed next to him. He transforms back to himself as he picks up the trident. He knew that his daughter and those humans had something to do with stopping the Sea Witch and regained his magic. He smiled. It was the first time in so long he has gained a trust in humans again. He realized not all humans were evil creatures he viewed them as . . .

"I guess this is where we say good-bye." Amu tells Tusk. She was still in the water, near the shore.  
"I don't want to say good-bye."  
"It would be impossible for us to be together. I am a Mermaid, you're human. With the Sea Witch destroyed there isn't much we can do to become human?" Amu cries.  
"This would be never be the last time. I don't care you're a Mermaid. I want to keep seeing you  
"Tusk." Amu softly weeps out. Tusk then kissed her as she leaned in to kiss him back. She never wanted to forget this moment.

Sera looks at a large rock from a distance, near another part of the ocean. Looking over at Yamato who was lying in the sand. She was sad, despite the battle being over. Sera knew now she was a Mermaid again. She couldn't be with Yamato. He was still human.  
"She really does love that human, doesn't she?" King Samu addresses as he looks over at Leo from a distance.  
"Father, I seen the way they look at each other. Humans and Merfolk we can get along. Both Sera and Amu. They will never be happy if they stay as Mermaids. Both of them will remain miserable because they can't fully be with who they're heart truly wants."Leo informs King Samu, he smiled. He believed he was doing a very good job on trying to convince to turn them human.  
"Yes, I see. I guess there is just one problem left."  
"What's that, Father?"  
"Just how much I am going to miss, Sera . . ."  
"She won't be alone Father. Transform Amu too. At least she always have someone she knows with her."  
"I shall transform both of them to humans."  
King Samu wipes a tear from his face as his staff glows. One of the waves of light, Sera begins to glitter as the magic surrounds her. Sera takes notice of it as she looks back at King Samu and Leo. She had nothing but a smile on her face.  
Sera, not long after slowly comes out of the water. She now had human legs and had a blue dress that sparkled. Yamato held his head, before he took notice. As she ran over to him, he spun her around before they kissed.

It's then revealed to be not long after as they finished their kiss at their held a bouquet of flowers, standing right next to Tusk. She was the Maid of Honor at their wedding. She was so happy for the both of them. And Amu hoped that one day; she could have that with Tusk. She took a handkerchief as she began to cry. Mario also was crying, his nephew FINALLY was married. The Kingdom had a Queen. He kept his promise to his Yamato's parents.  
"It's just so beautiful. They're love is just so pure. And now Sera and I both got what we wanted . . . " Amu states as she puts her arm in Tusk's grip as she leans her head on his shoulder.

Sera goes over to the side of the ship, all the Merfolk from had gathered around to see their Princess marriage. They didn't care it was too a human. Humans and Merfolk had made peace with each other. And a law was passed to make sure no harm would come to them ever again. King Samu and Leo both rose up as Sera goes over to her older brother hugging him first.  
"Thank you, Leo." Sera whispered.  
"For what?" Leo questioned.  
"For convincing Father to turn us human . . ."  
"He didn't need much convincing . . . he saw how much you loved Yamato . . . but I will miss you . . ." Leo tells his sister as he looks over at Yamato with a nod. Before Sera affectionately embraces King Samu. "Take care of her, Yamato."  
"Daddy." Sera tells him. "I love you."  
"And I love you, my little Sea Flower." King Samu tells his daughter. Yamato bows his head out of respect to his now Father-in-law. He returned the sentiment by bowing his head to his now son-in-law. As he used his magic to send the water columns underneath them back down.  
It was new beginning for all of them. They had to get use to the new changes in their lives. All they knew was, they had each other. And no matter what life took them from that point on. Being with each other made it wonderful. They watched as King Samu formed a rainbow with his trident before couples kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It's not officially over . . . there is still the epilogue. In which I am going conclude on everything. Like the aftermath of Yamato and Sera's marriage for example. If you watched The Little Mermaid 2, we all know what happens there. If you have seen it. I know you will all love it. The next story I will work on when I finish the epilogue will be 'To Love A Beast.' So take a look for updates on that in the future. I am so proud of it.  
> Well, how did you think of this story . . .? Yamato and Sera are now married. Tusk and Amu are together but they want to take their relationship more slowly. There isn't much pressure like Yamato who had to be married since he is a Prince.


	13. Epilogue

Ten years later

A nine-year-old girl played sunk her bare feet in the wet sand as the waves splashed onto her. She spun around, landing on her bottom as her dress got soaked. She couldn't help but laugh. She loved playing in the water, it had to be part of her mermaid heritage. She was only born over ten months after Yamato and Sera were married. She remembered them going on a ship to show her to her Father, Leo and all the Merfolk of the kingdom. She had a locket with her name on it that was given to her by King Samu. It was something she cherished because it was her connection to them.  
Yamato and Tusk taught Sera and Amu everything about the human world. More importantly, a fork was not a comb for your hair. It's used to eat food with, which puzzled them for a while. Yamato and Sera eventually took over the kingdom so becoming King and Queen. After Mario stepped down from the throne. The best news of them all is when Sera learned she was expecting their daughter.  
"Careful." Yamato tells her, helping his daughter up. As he bend down to help her up.  
"I am fine Daddy." She tells her Yamato. Not bothering with the wetness at the bottom of her dress.  
"It's getting late. We need to head back to the castle." Sera yells to them.  
"Coming!" Stella calls back. "Come on Daddy . . ."  
Sera had a little boy in her arms who was asleep, he was a toddler. The Little boy looked a lot like Yamato. She and Yamato affectionately kiss as they watched their daughter come over, Stella holds her Father's hand as Yamato smiled.  
"We have to get him to bed." Sera says. "And you too." She addresses her daughter.  
Sera got to see her family from time to time. Leo loved to especially play with his niece and he could wait to play with his nephew once he was old enough.  
They also provided housing for Tusk and Amu and their six-year-old son. It was so nice having her best friend in the palace with her and Stella treated Tusk and Amu's son like one of her younger brother's. They were there on each other's Wedding's and the birth of their children. They will be together throughout their lifetimes. Nothing was going to change that . . .  
"Daddy, Mom. Are Uncle Tusk and Aunt Amu still awake?"  
"Yeah, I am sure their putting their son to sleep."  
"Can I tell them good night before I go to bed?" She questioned.  
"Of course you can?" They both agreed.

Meanwhile inside the palace. Amu was singing a lullaby as she tucked in her son. She felt a touch on her shoulder, it was her husband Tusk. She smiled at him as they held hands.  
"Aunt Amu, Uncle Tusk." Stella calls out.  
"Shhhhh. Quiet Sweetie. We just got him to sleep." Amu tells her.  
Sera puts her son to bed as she quickly tucks him in his crib and gives him a kiss. She looks over as she sees her daughter hug Tusk and Amu. Before she went over to her, she bends down to give her a kiss. Yamato kisses her on the forehead as she heads to her bedroom.  
"She is full spirit . . . just someone else I know." Amu remarks.  
"Who?" Sera questioned in confusion.  
"You silly."Amu firmly tells her, trying to keep herself from laughing.  
"I was another like that . . ." Sera denies.  
"Remember ten years ago. You dragged me along on that sunken ship. And we were attacked  
"You were just as curious as I was . . ."  
"Or when you wanted to go to the surface."  
"And if we didn't go to the surface we wouldn't have met Yamato and Tusk. So I think it worked out wonders."  
"Yeah, it did." Amu admits, she smiles happily. "We're going to go to bed. We'll see you tomorrow."  
"Good night." Yamato and Sera tell them.

They turned off the lanterns and closed the door to the kids room. Yamato and Sera follow along down the hallway as the held hands as they went to their bedroom. Sera went to the balcony as she saw a shooting star.  
"Making a wish."  
"Not really. I got everything I could ever ask for." Sera tells him as she embraces her husband. Resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Life sure has changed in the last ten years." Yamato states as she turns around to look at him.  
"Yes, it has . . . and I wouldn't change it for the world. Not for anything" They stare at each other before they kiss.  
Everyone lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I want thank all my reviewers for reading this story. It meant a lot to me. I made me feel so special each time I read your reviews, just knowing how much you love this story. And you couldn't wait to read more of it. Thank you to all of you. It meant so much to me.  
> Also loved to make call backs to the story . . . like how they believed a fork was used to brush their hair . . . the memories right. And they learned what it's really used for.  
> I know King Samu and Leo didn't appear in the epilogue . . . I did mention them though. Leo is pretty much flirting with the girls . . . training to take over the throne. He does eventually settle's down with a pretty girl. Namely because he wants the love his sister and brother-in-law in several more years.  
> Also I got Yamato's and Sera's daughter name off a species of shark, Scyliorhinus Stellaris. Much like how Sera (Sela) is also based on the actual species of shark. Also Stella means Star in many languages. Which I liked since it's like wishing on a shooting star, all their wishes came true. I just thought the thought of it was so sweet. I wanted to be different so I had Yamato and Sera have a daughter like The Little Mermaid 2 and a young son. I didn't name Tusk and Amu's son either. It's hard to think of names for their kids. I found it so cute that Yamato and Sera's daughter calls Amu and Tusk, Aunt and Uncle. All of us have honorary aunts and uncles, a best friend of one of our parents. It's just so endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Sorry if any of them seem out of character. It's my first story and I never done Super Sentai stories before . . . I thought it was funny that Sera and Amu get chased by a shark. . . since we all know Sera is a Shark Zyuman on the show. She does maintain her sensitive hearing but I have it as a trait among mermaids instead.  
> Also no negative reviews please. It's my super sentai story, I am working really hard on it. And I am sensitive. I will deeply appreaciate it if you can give me your input. Thanks.


End file.
